particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Genzi Genzisrmko Vrn
Genzi Genzisrmko Vrn(c. 3555 - Septewmber 7, 3622) was the reigning Khan of Jelbania (3608-3622). He also served as Great King Consort of Dundorf and King Consort of Washebar. Previously he was Minister of Mines (3503-8) in the government of his brother and predecessor, Shlajkai. Life Khan Genzi was born in the summer of 3555 to Genzi Genzisrmko, chief of the Vrn clan and one of his junior wives or concubine, Jesmin, a woman believed to have been of the Salzyr clan. He attended a boarding school in Baofluz, served in the Great Jelbek Horde in 3574 and 75 and read Business Manangement at the Jelbanian Business Institute, graduating in 3579. He used the money he inherited from his father to enter the mining business and by 3590 was one of the most powerful mining barons in the country, specialising on gold mining in northern Nemawar. Genzi was ranked as the 77th richest person in Majatra with a personal fortune of around 1.2 billion LOD. He participated in the clan rebellion of 3500 and acted as an advisor to his brother, being promoted to a junior Minister (Mines) in 3503. Genzi used his position to strengthen his control of the mining sector and his wealth grew to an estimated 2.5 billion LOD. Khan On September 30, 3608 Genzi was elected to succeed his brother as Khan of Jelbania. The new Khan allowed his powerful niece, Khandsrme Tri to remain in charge of the Court and government machinery. The notorious Jeztri clan of the 'corpse President' fame was pardoned and given full political rights. Genzi courted the Dundorfian Queen Kristen Stanhelj and they became engaged in January 3610 and married in september of that year, holiding two wedding ceremonies, one in Dundorf and the other in Jelbania. The Khan ran the Khanate as he did his business empire, delegating to many indiviudals. He delegated manangement of foreign policy to the ambitious and tallented Azi Genzisrmko Salzyr who negotiated the 'Dundorfian marriage'. The Khan pursued a foreign policy largely driven by anti-Augustanism and Jelbania was a major driving force in the new Anti-Augustan League which has united a number of countries in mutual defence pact against the Augustan Empire. In December 3511, the Khan was freed from Lady Tri's domination by her bloody and mysterious death. The Captain of his Palace Guard Grzkai Sagzisrmko Vrn was named as head of government and became the reigning favourite till the September 3512 Revolution which saw students and other liberals mount a daring coup in the Purple Palace; turning the country into a constitutional monarchy. The Khan remained confined in the Palace until just before his death on September 18, 3622 after sudden stomach pains. This followed a meeting with the ambitious General Hesn Ornklarz Family Once one of the most eligible bachelors in Jelbania, if not Majatra, Genzi never married till he was in his mid 50's but had a reputation as a playboy. He had acknowledged two natural children, Bák and Jesmin who lived with his aged mother. In September 3610 he married Kristen Stanfelj, Great Queen Regnant of Dundorf. Category:Jelbek politicians Category:Monarchs